Hidden Hundred
by Carol
Summary: Point of No Return missing moments…the letter Dean wrote to Sam/Sam taking care of Dean after the beat down…brotherly h/c…and faith
1. Part 1: Letter

**Hidden Hundred**

**By Carol M**

**Summary: Point of No Return missing moments…the letter Dean wrote to Sam and Sam taking care of Dean after the beat down…brotherly h/c…and faith**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, only love them**

**Spoilers: Up to Point of No Return**

**Notes: Others have and will address these moments, but I thought I'd throw my interpretations in the ring as well. That's why this fandom is so awesome! Enjoy! **

**Part 1 is the letter and Part 2 is the missing scene. **

Sam,

I know you're pissed at me for doing this and for that, I'm sorry. There isn't any other way, man. I gotta do this. I have to try and save everyone. Hopefully, one day you'll understand that and not hold it against me.

Maybe if I say yes now, I won't have to kill you. Maybe Michael'll gank Lucifer before he's wearing your meat suit. If there's any chance that I can avoid having to kill you bro, even if technically it's Michael doing the killing, then I'm taking it.

If it comes to it though…I will kill you. I don't want to. Damn it, you have no idea how much I don't want to. I've fought so hard to prevent that moment from ever happening. But I'm beginning to think it's unavoidable, just like they all say. Life's a bitch, right and then you die…a few times. Destiny sucks ass.

I'm so tired, Sammy. What the hell have I been fighting against this whole time, huh? Destiny? Dad? You? Myself? I don't wanna fight anymore. I want peace for you and Bobby and Cas and the whole freaking world. For myself.

I want you to know that in spite of all the crap, and not just yours, mine too, that you're still that tiny baby I carried out of a burning house all those years ago. I love you, Sammy. We've done some awful things to the world and to each other, but I think that in our hearts, we both were doing what we thought was right at the time and doing the best we could in crappy circumstances. That's what I believe I'm doing now, Sam. I really do.

Take care of my baby. Bobby and Cas too. And take care of yourself too, little brother. Guess I'm not gonna be around to do it anymore. I did my best.

Dean


	2. Part 2: Missing Scene

**Missing Scene: Sam takes care of Dean after the beat down…brotherly h/c…and faith**

**Enjoy!**

"Zachariah, no doubt has taken Adam to the beautiful room," said Castiel.

"Well, at least we have a pretty firm idea of where they are," said Sam. "Soon as Dean wakes up we can come up with a rescue plan."

Bobby looked at him sideways. "You're not seriously considering bringing your brother along? Why don't you just say yes for him."

"He won't Bobby," said Sam, glancing over at Dean, who was still curled in an unconscious ball on the bed. "Look, I know it seems like it now, but he won't…he just won't."

"I'm not convinced," said Castiel. He nodded towards Dean. "He'll be waking soon."

"We should get him back on lockdown," said Bobby.

Castiel made a move towards Dean.

"Wait," said Sam, stepping forward protectively, but before he could stop him, Castiel had beamed his brother away. He sighed in anger. "Don't you think you've done enough to him for one day?"

"No, not nearly enough." The angel gave Sam a terse, unaffected look and was gone.

Sam blew out a breath and then headed towards the stairs leading to the panic room.

"Hold it, son," said Bobby.

Sam paused and the older hunter disappeared for a moment. He returned several beats later with a medical kit in his lap as well as a pair of handcuffs. "Here."

Sam grabbed the first aid kit, but hesitated in taking the handcuffs. "Bobby, I don't know."

"Better safe than sorry, kid," said Bobby. "He'll do anything he can to Houdini his ass out of here and hand it over to Michael."

Sam clenched his jaw, wanting to argue, but instead, he just took the handcuffs. "Thanks."

"Let me know if you need anything else," said Bobby.

"Yeah," said Sam before walking down the steps toward the basement.

Moments later, he was in the panic room where he found Dean laid out like a boneless sack on the cot. He sat down on the bed next to him, setting down the medical kit and handcuffs and gently tilted his brother's head towards his so he could see the damage. Blood trickled from his cheek, his lip and from a cut under his chin and he reckoned that his brother would have some nice bruises in those spots in a few hours. He pressed gently against the area on Dean's cheek and his brother gasped in his sleep. The area was tender, but his cheekbone didn't seem to be broken. Sam ran his hand tenderly down to Dean's jaw and probed there as well, making sure Dean's jaw wasn't broken. The bone creaked a bit, but he didn't think there was any permanent damage.

He blew out a sigh as his hands drifted down to Dean's back and ribs, focusing in on the area his brother seemed to be curling around. He lifted up Dean's shirt to reveal two fist-sized red marks on his brother's stomach, along with a whole field of angry looking welts on his back, like he'd been slammed repeatedly against a hard surface. He felt Dean's belly, checking for rigidness and signs of internal bleeding. His brother let out an oomph of a groan when he touched both fist imprints, but Sam didn't feel anything that would indicate more serious injury. His hands ran over Dean's back, wiggling the ribs under the most bruised parts of his back causing his brother to sigh and let out a harsh exhale through his nose. Once again, there didn't seem to be any serious damage.

Sam reached for the medical kit. He pulled out a few sheets of gauze and used them to wipe at the blood dripping from the cuts on Dean's face. The he pulled out a bottle of alcohol and poured a splash on some cotton to wipe away the blood that had already congealed. After that, he took a few drops of antiseptic cream and used a cotton swab to carefully coat each of the raw marks. He debated bandages, but he decided that the abrasions weren't too severe and would heal on their own.

He grabbed a bottle of anti-inflammatory cream and squeezed a dollop in his hand. Then he lifted up Dean's shirt and rubbed the cream over the fist marks on his brother's stomach and then ran the rest over the hearty bruise marks on his back. His brother's skin broke out in goose flesh as the cool cream hit his skin. Dean moaned softly and curled in tighter to himself, like he was trying to grasp at an invisible teddy bear.

Sam replaced Dean's shirt when he was finished and placed a tender hand on his brother's back, taking a moment to feel his brother breathe. He swore he could feel the burden and fear and hopelessness literally radiating out of Dean's pores. He took in his brother's face and was struck in one sense how innocent his brother looked when he was hurt and unconscious. But the lines drawn up around Dean's eyes even in sleep, told of the world weary pressure his brother was under.

With hesitation, Sam reached for the handcuffs, really not wanting to cage his brother any more than was necessary, but knowing that Bobby and Cas were right, Dean was a flight risk. He hooked the cuffs to his brother's right hand and secured them to the bed, taking care to maneuver Dean's body so the cuffs wouldn't hurt him further. Sam finished locking him down and then moved to the chair next to the bed to give Dean some space so he could sleep off the rest of his angel coma.

He sat down wearily and stared at Dean. Cuffed and unconscious, his brother looked worn down and broken. Suddenly, Sam was irrationally angry. This wasn't Dean. This wasn't his big brother. Dean was better than this. He could do stop Lucifer or at least go down fighting, and he didn't have to say yes to some angel with a superiority complex to do it. Now he sort of understood why Castiel had beat him down so hard. In fact, if he wasn't already out, Sam might want to take a swing himself. Not to hurt him, but to knock him out of his apocalyptic pinefest. He needed his brother ready to kick Lucifer or Michael or Zachariah in their junkless balls, not take it up the rear from them. Damn it, he knew Dean could do it. He had faith. His brother just needed to have it in himself.

**That's All Folks!**


End file.
